monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Seraph Eden/Companion
Eden is a boss and a companion in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She only attacks the party on an Alice route. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Let us pray for Ilias.” “The tranquil air here soothes my heart...” “What could be rooted in the Temple of Ilias... As it stands, I must continue to hold this seal...” “Ilias... Please hear my prayers...” “The angels of Snow Heaven have outgrown my guidance. They are more than capable of leading themselves.” “I did not step up as the angel's leader initially. Everyone adored me so much that they naturally considered me one...” “I never once thought to leave the Snow Continent. Perhaps there won't be anywhere peaceful in the outside world...” “Micaela and Lucifina... Why did you betray Ilias and I...” “I shall await the return of Ilias forevermore. Even if this body crumbles to dust, my soul will never give up...” “An invader upon this serene land... I shall send you flying to the other side of the continent!” “Let me give you my feathers...” (+1 Angel Feather) “Take care of Ilias with this money...” (+ 5500G) “Use this magic stone to destroy the wicked...” (+1 Bright White Holy Stone) “If you give me a pizza, I shall dedicate it to Ilias.” (Give 1 Pizza) *Yes – “I will certainly accept it. Let's dedicate this to Ilias...” (+20 Affinity) *No – “The Goddess' judgment shall descend...” “If you provide some money, I shall dedicate it to Ilias.” (Give 3300G) *Yes – “I will certainly accept it. Let's dedicate this to Ilias...” (+25 Affinity) *No – “The Goddess' judgment shall descend...” *Not enough money – “How?! Money is supposed to be spent carefully...” “If you give me an omurice, I shall dedicate it to Ilias.”” (Give 1 Omurice) *Yes – “I will certainly accept it. Let's dedicate this to Ilias...” (+30 Affinity) *No – “The Goddess' judgment shall descend...” “Oh, so cold...” *Why don't you put on some clothes? – “I thought I told you earlier... It is my heart which is cold.” (-5 Affinity) *I'll warm you up – “You are so kind...” (+10 Affinity) *I'm cold too – “I see... You too, suffer from a cold heart.” “I feel a strange connection to you... Who is your mother?”“ *Lucifina – “You? Lucifina's son?! I don't believe it! Do you mean to deceive me?!” (-5 Affinity) *Ilias – “Naturally... All of the world's living things are Her children.” (+10 Affinity) *Eden – “Impossible! I have no children!!” (-5 Affinity) “I've heard about it but... is this Oden food delicious?” *It's delicious – “As expected... Still, that dish has such an unusual name.” (+10 Affinity) *It's not – “I thought so... Any dish with such an appalling name wouldn't be worth eating.” (-5 Affinity) *Eden? – “Yes... ...Wait, what?” “Do you diligently follow Ilias' teachings every day?” *I'm following them – “As you should...” (+10 Affinity) *I'm not following them – “Unacceptable... You shall learn about the teachings of Ilias right here.” *Ilias is dead – “How dare you...! Burn to ashes...!” (-5 Affinity) “I have been betrayed by my older sisters of whom I trusted... Have you ever experienced betrayal by those you trusted?” *Yes – “Is that so... It must've been a painful experience...” (+10 Affinity) *No – “Then you are fortunate. Such an experience would not be...” (-5 Affinity) *Betrayal is a part of life – “Alas, you poor soul... Shall we pray together?” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Eden: “I give everything for Ilias' sake... Now, let's go.” With Ilias: Ilias: “Eden, my shoulders feel stiff...” Eden: “Well then Ilias, this Eden shall rub you at once!” Ilias: “Eden, I'm feeling hungry...” Eden: “This Eden has made grilled fish rice balls without delay! The ingredient in the rice balls is the seaweed I found in the castle!” [[Seaweed Girl/Wakame|Wakame] was recruited]: Wakame: “It's delicious!” Ilias: “Eden... There is a fishbone stuck in my throat...” Eden: “Please give me the leftovers, Ilias! Let this Eden destroy the grilled fish by peeling it from the teeth of our Goddess!” Ilias: “Eden, please pick up that book from the top of the bookshelf. I cannot reach it with my height...” Eden: “Let this Eden read aloud with all of her heart! Now, please sit down on my lap!” Ilias: “Somehow, Eden has become like an overprotective parent...” With Promestein: Eden: “Oh, young Promestein...” Promestein: “(Yikes, it's Eden...)“ Eden: “Excuse me, what now...?” Promestein: “No, you probably hearing a voice in your mind.” Eden: “If it is a voice in my mind, it cannot be helped. I shall do my best for Ilias' sake from now on...” Promestein: “(I hate you...)“ Eden: “(I will seal you away in a cave...) Sonya: “Hey, it's not good to fight...!)“ Eden: “(This woman is directly inside my mind...)“ Promestein: “(I can't take her lightly...)“ With Micaela-chan: Micaela-chan: “Big sister Eden, what number do you consider me...?” Eden: “Naturally, you are number one to me, Micaela-chan.” Micaela-chan: “Then what number does that make Lucifina-chan?” Eden: “Of course, she is number one.” Micaela-chan: “Then, what number is Ilias?” Eden: “Number one...” Micaela-chan: “Who do you consider to be number one...?” Eden: “I-Ilililimicamicamicalucicicicicici...” both [[Goddess Ilias/Paradox|Ilias] and Promestein are recruited] Ilias: “Your proposition was contradictory, and an error occurred in her thought circuits.” Promestein: “It's like a program divided by zero...” With Lucifina-chan: Eden: “Lucifina-chan... Who do you like the most...?” Lucifina-chan: “That's Ilias, of course. ♪“ Eden: “Right, of course it would be her... So who would be your second favorite...?” Lucifina-chan: “Luka!” Eden: “No way, then your third is...” Lucifina-chan: “Big sis Eden!” Eden: “Ah...Aaaaah!” With Angels: Angel A: “We'll dedicate ourselves for your sake, Ilias!” Angel B: “We shall protect you!” Ilias: “That's very nice, but couldn't you attach name tags to yourselves? Because I can't tell your faces apart...” Angel A: “We apologize. So how should we show some personality...?” Angel B: “I guess I could add something to the end of my sentences.” Ilias: “I appreciate your efforts, but... Yeah, whatever...it's fine.” With Cupi: Eden: “Cupid, are you working diligently for Ilias' sake? Are you not playing truant...?” Cupi: “Of course! I'm working eaaarnestly! ♪” Eden: “But yesterday afternoon, you were staring at an ant hill the whole time. Eden's eyes see through you...” Cupi: “I-I'm sooooorry!” With Heriel: Eden: “Heriel, your hair has grown very long in the short time I haven't seen you...” Heriel: “My body has eroded while you were busy...” Eden: “Your hair grew this much in the time you were away...?” Heriel: “I wonder if Eden's hair doesn't grow...” Camp Grandeur Theater World Playful Actions 1st Action: Eden: “My cheering shall empower the team...” Eden cheers on the others. Their morale rises! line gets increased Atk/Mag for 4 turns 2nd Action: Eden: “I'll use this medicine Promestein gave me. If I remember correctly, you mix Drug A with Drug B like this...” Eden causes a gigantic explosion! takes damage 3rd Action: Eden: “I shall go... Hmph!” Eden gets psyched up! gets increased Atk for next turn 4th Action: Eden: “Let us pray to Ilias...” Eden prays and exudes a calm serenity! is healed 5th Action: Eden: “I caught something. Please feel free to eat it...” Eden presents a gift! Chi Pa Pa! Gallery Category:Angels Category:Seraphim Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2